


at the mercy of the darkness

by tokumusume



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Gold Storm Sho
Genre: Alien Covenant meets Garo, Body Horror, Come Inflation, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Jinga has a plan for his new toy, Dougai Ryuuga.





	at the mercy of the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks one more time to lucybeetle for saving me when a certain line was giving me a headache. One day I'll stop annoying you. Love u bb.

Jinga brushed his cold ﬁngers over Dougai Ryuuga's parted lips and caught his ﬁghting tongue with his middle finger and index, twisting then pulling the thick muscle slightly. The Makai Knight writhed and whimpered, pain and pleasure mixed together, his thoughts clouded with shame and powerlessness.

"Ah!" Jinga moaned, eyelids shut and mouth semi open in a perfect letter O. "I love when my shiny toys start to break, I love the sounds they make when they fall apart". 

The silver-haired Horror rammed his monstrous cock up the Golden Knight's entrance and thrust, slowly and deeply, black nails digging into Ryuuga's cheeks to keep his mouth open. 

"You are my whore now, let me have fun with you" Jinga cooed and squeezed Ryuuga's erect nipple.

Drool trickled down Ryuuga’s chin and covered Jinga's hand. He didn't care. Jinga had waited his entire life to have a go with the legendary Garo. He was going to take his precious plaything to the sky and make it hit the ground. 

His hips jolted upwards and Ryuuga felt his entrails being stretched to their limit. His otherwise chiseled abdomen began to distend and there was no sign that the constant flow of hot cum out of the Horror's member would end any time soon. It hurt so much, the liquid moving inside him like a furious beast, desperate to break free.

"What are you doing? Stop, please!" Ryuuga cried, tears rolling down his face. He thought of his friends: Rian, Ryume-sama, Gald, Akizuki… What would they think if they saw him submissive, disgraced, at the mercy of a deranged monster? Would they say that he wasn’t worthy of the Golden armor? Would they stay by his side now that his body was contaminated with Jinga’s darkness?

"I've been saving this especially for you, my little Makai Bitch. You have no idea of how lucky you are" he giggled, completely out of his mind.

Jinga caressed Ryuuga's bloated belly and pulled his organ out of the other man’s wrecked body. The Knight fell on his knees and a viscous black substance rushed out of his hole, pooled between his legs and stained his skin. Some of it remained inside him, shifting around. 

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ryuuga saw, with the corner of his eye, Jinga arranging his currently soft cock inside his pants and tightening his corset. The man approached him and put his sword next to his hand, but Ryuuga was too weak to grasp it. He swallowed his vomit and fell on his face.

"Ah! I merely laid my seeds in a fertile soil..."

"W-what?" Ryuuga tried to prop himself up and collapsed.

"My seed will start a new world, my dear Dougai Ryuuga. Give birth to a new generation of Horrors, Golden Knight Garo!” Jinga grabbed a fistful of his sweaty hair and yanked his head up to meet his eyes. “Give birth to my babies".


End file.
